guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:"The Power Is Yours!"
__TOC__ Discussion This looks a bit underpowered, seeing as how so many of the paragon non-spear skills take sufficient adrenaline unless it's anti-hex or signet-based. Completely draining your energy just doesn't seem intelligent in my opinion, perhaps someone can see past this veil of doubt I have? Kamahl 08:54, 23 September 2006 (CDT) What do you mean? You could use this with adrenaline skills. How is this better than aura of zeal? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 72.139.17.252 (talk • ) 05:02, 25 September 2006 (CDT). : aria of zeal requires the user to cast a spell to get the benefit - this shout gives everyone energy whether they are using spells or not, not to mention can't be removed or interrupted (unlike battery necros). Combined with Aria of Zeal (casters) or either Lyric of Zeal (you could use something like Make your time! for instant adrenaline) and/or Zealous Anthem (warriors) and you effectively work as a team battery. Additional skills exist in motivation for those with higher power needs. --146.122.71.143 15:47, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::My point being, that if you're using this to give allies who DON'T use spells a energy bonus, who exactly would profit from that who wouldn't need energy in the first place? All that comes to mind is assassins and rangers, in which case yes, this is a viable option. Warriors certainly don't need the energy unless they're running such a build, and other paragons could simply go for the Zealous Anthem in such a case, which would be more useful. There are better options for a paragon, who has high resistance in terms of damage. Perhaps Martyr? On the previous note, the -6 energy degen will most likely cripple the paragon quickly afterwards in terms of energy, making re-use of this skill taking much longer than hoped for, limiting him to hurling spears for a good while until his energy can recap to begin charging his energy with shouts. Aria of Zeal is more efficient in a spell-based build since everyone save the paragon will profit, and if the paragon is focusing on doing additional damage with his spears, it's taking away from his potential to utilize the vast array of powerful motivation and command skills. I'd rather give the whole party +4 health regen, and plenty of healing and shock/blackout immunity. Of course I'm thinking in PvP terms, this skill is probably more useful in PvE where a one shot boost usually would make the difference. Kamahl 17:59, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :::I believe TPIY was intended specifically to be used after you've blown most of your energy on other skills. A Paragon with high Motivation and a fair amount of Leadership can cycle between Aria of Zeal and "The Power Is Yours!" fairly quickly, and with the aid of Energizing Chorus they can theoretically be used as quickly as they recharge. Sure, the energy's a joke compared to Blood is Power, but the net energy per minute it can provide the party with is on par with Blood Ritual and higher than Blood is Power or Mantra of Recall. It also looks like it has potential for adrenaline-based Warrior builds. -- Gordon Ecker 23:09, 26 September 2006 (CDT) ::::P/any Battery Paragon. -- Gordon Ecker 00:35, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::::: Seems kinda wasteful to have one character that does only that. Also seems like other skills on your character do just as much without being elite. It is a freaking elite. With X of Restoration you have Aria, Ballad, Chorus, Finale. And elite that triggers on any skill: Song of Restoration. This energy elite though is too weak, you have to have whole skillbar customized to deal with it for a measly 8-10 energy. And there is good chance a lot of characters in your party don't need that kind of energy. Warriors and rangers rarely have energy problems. Assassin has Shadow Refuge to activate Aria of Zeal. Seems like a waste of elite. --213.250.60.4 10:21, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :::::: I concur. Aria of Zeal, Energizing Finale, and then a more versatile array of shouts and chants to aid your party in other ways are pretty much all you need to be a battery paragon. If energy is STILL a problem, I'd suggest that party members dabble in 1-2 second cast signets, and you throw up some Lyric of Zeal's, and then if they can't manage from there, their builds must run through energy incredibly quickly o_O Merengue 13:13, 30 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::It is extremely specialized, but I think it has some use in elite missions and the harder Fissure and Underworld quests. For general use, it's probably a better idea to add a few of the zeal chants to a less specialised Motivation build. -- Gordon Ecker 23:39, 4 October 2006 (CDT) I just have this to the "why not use Aria of Zeal?" question- binding rituals are not spells, nor are many other energy-heavy skills. Also, having played many spellcasters, the point where you need the energy from Aria of Zeal is the point when you can't cast a spell. This skill is useless in my opinion. To make it useful they would have to buff it to "All party members within earshot gain 1...11 Energy. You lose all energy." Duncan Dragoon 04:34, 16 November 2006 (CST) ---- I can't but "The power is Yours!" was captain planet's trademark shout. Hogie Hutt 10:39, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Reverted because extra whitespace makes me cry and breaks things unexpectedly. --Fyren 23:26, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Moved from article page I think this is a bit too theory-ish and far-fetched to appear on the actual skill page itself, so I'm moving it here for now. Discuss: "The icon though seems to be from a scene in "Masters of the Universe" the 1987 movie based on He-Man. Since He-Man says "I Have The Power!", the title of the skill can very well be a reference to He-man also instead of Captain Planet (Since you are giving the power to your allies, instead of having it yourself, get it?)" — 130.58 (talk) 18:16, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :Sorry, but I completely reject the idea that this skill is a He-Man reference. If it is, it's amazingly oblique and based on a tiny picture, as this is not the general pattern for ANet pop culture references at all: people have speculated that the "Can't Touch This!" guy is wearing hammer pants, for example, but just go ahead and try to convince us that "Victory is Mine!" is a picture of Stewie Griffin. I'd love to find an actual "Masters of the Universe" reference in GW, but a direct quote of something used in the title sequence and at least 1-3 other times each episode in a fairly well-known TV show is obviously a reference to that specific thing. I've left in the note that the picture looks like He-Man, because it kinda does, but the rest is terrible, terrible speculation, in my opinion. — 130.58 (talk) 04:52, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :I think "Victory is mine" is actually a line uttered by King Arthur when he defeats the black knight in the Monthy Python and the Search for Holy Grail. --213.250.60.4 10:21, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::It is as well. — 130.58 (talk) 19:38, 27 September 2006 (CDT) Energy loss Below are two trials to clarify the secondary effects and potential of the skill, both are innacurate or too obscure in my opinion : they do not help a lot with the delicacies of this shout. * "This skill results in a loss of 33 energy, which is likely to drain the paragon completely." * "This skill costs a total of 43 1/3 energy between the initial cost, energy degeneration and lost energy regeneration, which is likely to drain the paragon completely. If, however, it is used with only 10 energy, it only causes a loss of 16 2/3 energy plus any energy gained from Leadership." Some remarks : * First, as hinted by the second quote, energy degeneration will pause when the energy bar is depleted, so using an alternate weapon set is highly advised during the 10s of your choice (do we have an article on weapon swapping?) in order to use the shout every 20s. * Second, it should be noted how some not-to-be-wasted energy (remaining energy + 1..7 + Leadership) is available right after the use of the skill (Skill Chaining training anyone? ;)), thanks to its primary effect : ** using this energy gain (and thus depleting the energy bar) would help to keep a low energy loss due to degen. ** hiding the energy gain, with another weapon set for example, would fuel the energy cost of the next use. * Third, speaking of it, the "energy degen loss" still depends on which main profession the character using it is (between 2 and 4 energy pips do a difference) : ((2..3..4 - 10) * 10 / 3) = 27..24..20 energy degen loss or so. * Fourth, you can not (or nearly so) maintain enchantements while using this skill, because of the insane implied upkeep and the comparison to the max degen allowed. --Leonim 07:21, 7 October 2006 (CDT) :Umm combine with vocal was sologon for leet pwnage? thats where this skill's true potential lies: being able to destroy yourself Roland Cyerni 18:33, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Never Give Up Why not just use "Never Give Up!" instead of this skill? After all, most people that will want the energy will be the monks and if you are all over 75%hp the monk wont be healing and wont need the energy. I dont think this skill can even be put near any of the necro energy skills. It is still a usefull addition to any paragons bar. Neon 16:59, 7 November 2006 (CST) This skill is useless in my opinion. To make it useful they would have to buff it to "All party members within earshot gain 1...11 Energy. You lose all energy." Duncan Dragoon 04:34, 16 November 2006 (CST) Piece... of... shit. No seriously, even without the -10 regen(Not a fifty five 00:22, 22 November 2006 (CST)) ooOoo Found a use ^^ Sucks tho.. 20 second recharge?! I prolly still wont use it (Not a fifty five 08:55, 28 November 2006 (CST)) :These are the kind of thoughts you keep to yourself, unless you are willing to share valuable information to help for others. --Fry 01:47, 22 March 2007 (CDT) ::Talk about thread revival. -Auron 02:06, 22 March 2007 (CDT) Lame tag needed I certainly think so 72.152.31.26 16:53, 19 January 2007 (CST) :not really.24.47.18.113 08:13, 22 January 2008 (UTC) ::im a little late on that reply lol..24.47.18.113 18:26, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Allies instead of Party Members? Seems like it affects all allies within earshot instead of party members. I went to the Isle of the Nameless and the range dummies (adjacent, nearby, etc) were getting energy. Not sure if there is a use for that though. 169.229.74.38 15:45, 9 February 2007 (CST) :Give energy to some minions? Seems pointless since most allied things don't need energy. --Curse You 22:31, 9 February 2007 (CST) ::If true, his would make it really useful in Alliance Battles, giving energy to people not in your party, but still on your team.--Fry 19:04, 15 February 2007 (CST) :::It'd be great if your side (namely Luxon, no offense) is mobbing. ::::Are you on the American or Asian servers. Luxons never mob on the Euro servers, it'a always Kurzicks. I've always wondered if Kurz players yell "Make a big mob" much like Luxon players always scream "4-4-4" at the start.Labmonkey 11:58, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Same on the American servers. You always get at least one, if not more of the Luxons shouting "4-4-4" and spamming it repeatedly. Heh. Kurzicks: "0-12-0!!" PaintballerOWNZ 17:48, 31 July 2007 (CDT) Lame It has been requested, it shall now be given the (dis)honor: --Gimmethegepgun 19:12, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :If this had a recharge of 10 I'd totally use it :D But yeah.. zealous anthem/aria of zeal.. versus this. *puke* (Not a fifty five 04:38, 1 April 2007 (CDT)) ::They should also either make the degen only -5 or double the energy given. Seriously, 7 energy for 10 seconds of -10 energy regen? --Curse You 13:15, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :::They should make it like this, "For 1...10 seconds all allies within earshot gain +0...2 energy regeneration and you suffer -1-3 energy regeneration." Its somewhat over powered but at least its not LAME68.116.173.168 18:31, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :Note lame: That's my vote. I used this in GvG a few times, and compare other Paragon elites, this is one of the better ones. Party wise energy gain of 8, times 5~8, that's a raw 40~64 energy. 129.65.108.180 15:12, 14 May 2007 (CDT) Well how about we do this: --Ckal Ktak 09:51, 29 April 2007 (CDT) it's not lame. you just have to have some amount of skill to use it effectively (read-focus swapping). - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 16:41, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :It's not lame even without focus swapping. When will people learn that energy isn't an issue for para? A.Saturnus 12:36, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :All "reasons" in the lame tag are patently false. This gives 64 E, BiP 19.8 E. You have to use BiP 4 times to match The Power is Yours, which would kill you. The energy costs are not incredible. They are high but feasible for a paragon. It will also not prevent energy usage. In fact, you can easily use The Power is Yours on recast and still use other energy skills. Motivation be 14. :Using The Power is Yours will cost you 36.4 E you will have to regain in 20 seconds. 6.6 E are gained by E-regeneration for 10 seconds (when The Power is Yours is not active). 8 E from The Power is Yours itself and 5 E from Leadership 10. This leaves 16.8 E you have to regain by other means to brake even. Using Energizing Chorus once (in 20 seconds) gives 7 E plus 5 E from Leadership. Using another adrenalin based shout or chant will clear the remaining cost. If you use Energizing Chorus more than once, you can easily use other energy based skills. 5 E shouts or chants like Anthem of Flame are free anyway. Using a zealous spear will make energy even less of an issue. That's all not to say that I would use this skill, simply because I don't like playing the battery for others, but if your party needs an external source of energy, this is a strong option and not by far lame. A.Saturnus 11:20, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Power Rangers Googling for '"power rangers" "the power is yours" -"captain planet"' returns basically squat so I removed the reference. I went to far as to find some episode transcripts and didn't find anything. --Fyren 03:21, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Its from Captain Planet. It's the most famous catch phrase from that show. Google isn't God you know. --68.231.224.158 23:43, 17 May 2007 (CDT) :Looking at either the article history when I made the original comment in this section or actually reading what I said would have tipped you off that I wasn't talking about Captain Planet. --Fyren 03:02, 18 May 2007 (CDT) :See this at 57 seconds. --Mgrinshpon 19:24, 5 June 2007 (CDT) ::Captain Planet is not the topic of discussion for this section. --Fyren 21:48, 5 June 2007 (CDT) PAL's build Kefi Pahlhkari were using the following (their formation was moebius sin, backbreaker war, power para, flesh wound para, crip anthem para and remedy runner): 10 leadership, 12 motivation Their monks don't run dry ;D — Skuld 12:45, 17 April 2007 (CDT) :and it trashed vD completely...Lord of all tyria 13:11, 17 April 2007 (CDT) ::Do u get lyric of zeal's energy after purge signet drains energy? M s4 09:50, 12 June 2007 (CDT) :::No — Skuld 09:55, 12 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Yeah that would be a little overpowered. M s4 10:01, 12 June 2007 (CDT) What about a P/Me with this, Arcane Mimicry for use on someone with Echo in order to get 4 uses of this skill in its timespan instead of just 2?Paragon City 18:58, 14 September 2007 (CDT) Icon Is it just me, or does the guy on the icon actually look like Captain Planet? Legionaireb 01:35, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :I can't really remember. Vaguely, I suppose. Haven't seen him in forever. --Shadowcrest 01:36, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::Not at all and this whole page is tl;dr xD Lost-Blue 01:55, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Change to Lose all adrenaline, for each strike of adrenaline lost each ally within earshot gains 1 energy. (Maximum of 0...8 adrenaline lost). With a 10 second disable time after use. Lost-Blue 19:15, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :^^..1...4 alies within earshot gain 1...2 energy imo--Cobalt | Talk 19:17, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::What?... Lost-Blue 19:18, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::Lose all adrenaline, for each strike of adrenaline lost (max 8) 1...4 party members within earshot gain 1...2 energy.--Cobalt | Talk 19:22, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::16 energy would be a lot. :o 19:23, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::::That would be too weak tho, thats why mine has a 10 second no use time adn then you have to regain adrenaline. Lost-Blue 19:24, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::::: pff, you humans and your "balance", ok +"Increase recharge to 30 seconds, you cannot gain enery from this skill, increase cost to 15"--Cobalt | Talk 19:26, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::16 energy every 30 seconds would be nearly 2 pips for the entire team, if my math is right. 19:29, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::The max at 16 motivation would be 9 energy gain, hence my Maximum adrenaline lost in parenthesis; did that not make sense? Lost-Blue 19:32, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::How about this: 10 Energycost, 15 Secondrecharge, All Party Members in Earshot gain 1...7 energy. (You gain no benefit from leadership for this shout.) Any thoughts? [[User:Uberxman1028|'Uberxman1028']] 08:19, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Any computations based on "for each strike of adrenaline lost" may not be well defined. And is that supposed to transfer more energy to allies if you carry more adrenaline skills? Note that different adrenaline skills have separate meters. Quizzical 09:08, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Nrg degen transfer Can the energy degen be transfered to foes? Kiteeye 04:24, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :There's no way to transfer degen of any kind. Either it's healed, overpowered, suffered, or removed. — Powersurge360Violencia 04:25, 14 June 2008 (UTC) negative energy DEgeneration? Did anyone else notice this double negative? If it would actually would be as they say it, you would get - -10 energy regeneration, turning it into +10 regeneration.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 10:26, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :Every skill that causes energy degen says it like that. Lots people have noticed, I've had to revert the templates a few times because we go by exactly what it says in game. --Macros 12:11, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::In fact, it even uses it for health degen. At least in this, Anet is consistent :P --Macros 12:14, 1 August 2008 (UTC) update Fun if you spam this at 0-7 Motivation.. -"The Power is Yours!" -"What Powers!?" --Lexxor 07:56, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Seriously, all it does is give 1 (one!) energy to all allies within earshot.. The power! Why is this an elite exactly? ^^; I guess the real application is not in that it gives massive powers but that it's a spammable shout to keep up echos. But I wouldn't use my elite slot for that, and I can do better things with my adrenaline :P --Lexxor 08:03, 8 August 2008 (UTC) : Well +1 energy regeneration, still not much of an update though. [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 10:21, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::+1 regen for 3 seconds is just one energy. This skill still sucks. I wouldn't use it even if it weren't elite. --Aubee91 14:39, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::: But +1 regen added on to a casters max energy regen will give more than +1 energy, but im not arguing its a good skill, because it certainly isnt. [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 14:42, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::: No it will give exactly 1 energy no matter if you're a caster, fighter, or a mouse. The secondary effects are more useful than the primary, in that you can maintain Refrains and gain energy through Leadership. But I can think of better skills to do this. --Lexxor 14:51, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::::This is a very reasonable elite in my opinion. It is the Motivation line's answer to "Go For The Eyes!" and, being elite, it doesn't have the crippling recharge. This skill, when properly used, will give the entire party a nearly constant +1 energy regen, not to mention being a fantastic energy battery with good ol' Leadership that can fuel all those expensive 10e Motivation chants. 15:11, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Still 6 energy regen on one ally>1 energy regen on several. A lot of builds work without the need for outside energy management, so not many would benefit from this, tbh. If it added at least 2 regen with high-ish Motivation, I'll reconsider this. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 15:21, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well, maybe you'll consider it after this. A combination imbagon/battery, capable of protecting the party and supplying a pip of regen to all most of the time, and and a couple pips to a couple party members when you feel like it. Aggressive Refrain can be replaced with your IAS of choice (Frenzy or Flurry?), and overall it's a solid supportive build. 15:50, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :I'd probably just use a normal Imbagon because "SY!" can be maintained at lower ranks. You'd need nearly max Luxon/Kurzick rank to maintain "SY!" because it still charges in 6 hits without "FGJ!" or FA. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 15:58, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::Funny enough, I have high enough Luxon rank for 6 second duration. Jajaja. 16:07, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::I do, too; I have r8 Luxon, but somehow it still displays 5 seconds. And, as far as I can tell, it's still 5 seconds. >.> [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 16:26, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::::The anon editor who updated the progression before didn't understand the differing specifications for attribute ranges (updates use 0...15, we put 0...12 in descriptions - equivalent to 0...12 vs. 0...10 for allegiance ranks), so his numbers were inaccurate. I implemented templates for 10-rank and 12-rank progressions today, so that shouldn't happen again. —Dr Ishmael 01:48, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Use with Energizing Finale to double the energy gain? 23:46, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :That would work, as long as you aren't maintaining "TPIY!" I must have missed Energizing Finale. >.> [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 23:51, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::I've been testing it on two characters... A pure , and a 'D/P' ...and so far it's just proving to be a major hassle whenever I try to maintain ANY of the Echoes that aren't considered "Refrains" on more than one party member. Am I crazy or are most of the Paragon echoes too short and/or just a convoluted waste of time? So far I'm finding TPIY + E-Finale to be more trouble than BloodRitual for less overall Energy gain :( --'ilr' Was so much better before, was in fact, a great skill when used well, 10 energy in one burst is far better than 1 energy regen....no matter how long that regen is for. Spike energy almost always beats longer term energy gain, and in any case, the long term energy is epic phails with this. revert please anet! (and while your at it, rvert order of undeath aswell) — ~Soqed Hozi~ 10:23, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :lol, this is worse than the old version? The old one basically disabled all of your energy skills for the duration --Gimmethegepgun 21:45, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :: *sidestepping the huge argument below* I wouldn't say worse... just equally Underpowered /slash/ Overpriced /slash/ Inefficient. ...possibly all 3. The whole point of all other Elite skills is that they give you more return than the effort you put into maintaining them. But this power never has making it unworthy of "Elite". IE: it simply needs one of 3 changes: Duration affected by Rank, Recovery tripled, or Adren cost cut to 2. --'ilr' :and? as a paragon you have both adrenaline skills and signet skills you can use. This version kills your adrenalien instead, as you lose 1 adrenaline each time you use it, which at every 3 seconds, will kill your adrenaline (and u cant use adrenaline for anything else anyway as you need to keep attacking as it is to gain the adrenaline to maintain this) and you cant use anything with a cast time like chants as you need to keep attacking, so your limited to the one shout thats is in leadership+motivation combined (i think) and spear attacks. GAMES MOST USELESS SKILL. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 17:48, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::Hell no --Gimmethegepgun 18:26, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, you're devoting your adrenaline to spamming this Shout, however, it will trigger Leadership, and that means for a lot of energy to go to other uses (attack skills, Mirror of Disenchantment, Cry of Frustration, etc.) It isn't as bad as you think, although the energy gain for your allies is negligible without Energizing Finale, and even then, not everyone needs 2 extra pips of energy, while others need more. BiP, as I see it, provides better energy support for other allies. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 21:07, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::::BiP is removable and it carries a much heavier cost than this ever did. You're also comparing two very different classes. :\ (T/ ) 21:12, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Everyone knows the best way to compare things is with something completely and utterly different! Obviously Burning Spear is better than Recurring Insecurity!! Where've you been? :P --Gimmethegepgun 21:16, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :::::And yes, before you ask, I did just hammer the Random Page button and used the first 2 skills I saw :P --Gimmethegepgun 21:17, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::And failed horribly in memorising which, lol. Blazing Spear muchos bananas? --- -- (s)talkpage 21:19, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Oops. You get a banana nut cookie! --Gimmethegepgun 21:20, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Blazing Spear is completely superior in every way, though. Better DPS over time, non elite, non conditional, even as a /P it's a very effective skill. I also forgot to mention that spells are much easier to counter than Shouts. (T/ ) 21:23, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Okay, then, I'll gun Random again and this time choose the first 2 that have 0 in common with each other. Everyone knows Ward of Weakness kicks the shit out of Migraine --Gimmethegepgun 23:54, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Actually, they are somewhat related - they both decrease the DPS of your foes, WoW both directly, by decreasing damage, and indirectly, by lowering attributes, and Migraine indirectly by limiting their spell-spamming ability. —Dr Ishmael 00:07, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::STFU! Here, how bout this: the first 2 things I find that a player can use in any way at all. Hammer Grips are about as good as Polymock Ether Signet --Gimmethegepgun 00:11, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Well, a Zealous Hammer Grip is conditional energy gain, whereas Polymock Ether Signet can be used whenever. One is Energy Over Time and the other is a lump sum. (Like J.G. Wentworth, 877-CASH-NOW - "It's your money, use it when you need it!") However, Ether Signet's recharge may give it a lower gain over time, especially if using an IAS. Hmm. Well in any case, Ether Signet is free to access, whereas a Zealous Hammer Grip would cost you, unless one happened to drop... (T/ ) 06:36, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Well, a Grip is a Suffix, meaning you've just created the Zealous Hammer of Zealotry, Entropy. -2/+2 hax --- -- (s)talkpage 18:23, 14 August 2008 (UTC) that TPiY + SY build posted above makes me want to vomit. of particular note is the use of natural temper. wtf??? i herd orders, especially dark fury, were good for maintaining SY and for playing guild wars in general. 02:15, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :I heard people who use cookie cutter crap are better off dead. But we can't always believe what we hear, ne? 02:24, 21 November 2008 (UTC) This would be sweet... If it stacked. Yes, I know it would be hideously unbalanced, but at least it would see some usage. --Harvster 16:53, 23 August 2008 (UTC) :It's quite cool actually. You get a shatload of Energy (lol Leadership) and your team mates get one energy per 3 seconds, too. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:01, 23 August 2008 (UTC) ::"The Power Is Yours!" + Blazing Finale + "They're on Fire!". hmmmmmmmmmmmmm.....-- 11:27, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :::^ defo. Also, fixed your link. --- -- (s)talkpage 14:04, 27 August 2008 (UTC) i wanna see some guild run this as some kinda super energy engine to power some kinda infinite loop combo. like they could cycle the mana engine some crazy number of times (think 2 billion or so) and then play fireball and wipe out absolutely everything. even if they're playing green they could still use that "gain x life" card to gain ridiculous amounts of life. the possibilities are numerous! 02:25, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :But what about mana burn? (T/ ) 02:31, 21 November 2008 (UTC) OMG Mo/P can use this for FREE mending - Rabus 22:08, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :Holy shit, this needs a nerf! --Macros 22:14, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :Mo/P can use this for FREE Retribution (T/ ) 22:16, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ::But how do you maintain it? That's 4 adrenaline every 3 seconds. Enduring Harmony + "For Great Justice!"? —Dr Ishmael 22:21, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, because triple professions is pro (T/ ) 22:39, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Well we were already being ridiculous here - or so I thought... >.> —Dr Ishmael 22:55, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :::::→ User:Felix Omni's comment moved to User talk:Dr ishmael#DO EET NAO!!! ::::::no no no, u use an axe and aggressive refrain to keep up TPiY and u use mending refrain for even more hax (makes up for lack of echo)- Rabus 00:01, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::That could be like 7 regen! =O [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 12:06, 4 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::"...7 regen!" STOP THE PRESSES! -- 03:08, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::LoL, all of you are BAD. Not as bad as this "elite" though, Hhrnnnghh! --'ilr' Finale of Restoration + it gives the Paragon using it loads of easy energy, smart guys. And remember, the excessive energy from GTFO GftE was the reason it got nerfed(Unless +1 DPS is OP'd, somehow). It's not fantastic, but it's not awful.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 03:04, 22 May 2009 (UTC) An Idea Heres my idea for a buff: } | name = "The Power Is Yours!" | campaign = Nightfall | profession = Paragon | attribute = Motivation | type = Shout | elite = yes | adrenaline = 4 | description = For 10 seconds, all allies within earshot gain 0...2 Energy each time they are hit by elemental damage. | concise_description = (10 seconds.) Allies within earshot gain 0...2 Energy each time they are hit by elemental damage. | progression_0_effect = Energy gain | progression_0_0 = 0 | progression_0_15 = 2 | energyregenerationtarget = Allies in earshot | energyregenerationduration = 10s | energyregenerationmodifier = +0..2 }} What you guys think, could be used with Stone Striker. 06:43, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :..."buff"? This skill owns at the moment for GvG (HA too?). Entropy ( ) 07:02, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::Wait, TPiY paragons in GvG? *goes to obs* ::Other than that; the above suggestion screams lame to me. Unpredictable elite energy management on a Paragon of all things? --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:16, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :::Imo, just add one more pip of Energy, and it would be perfect. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 20:10, 11 June 2009 (UTC) for 5seconds you have -1energy regen and all allies gain +2 regen. just spitting ideas out. :P [[User:Tyseyh|'Tyseyh']] ''talk'' 20:55, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Category:Elite skills Category:Shouts Category:Motivation skills Category:Paragon skills (Nightfall)